fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Waschak-cha'ab
Waschak-cha'ab is a character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons. He's the leader of the Volm expeditionary force that arrives on Earth, and also the father of Chichauk Il'sichninch Cha'tichol (also known as Cochise) and at least one other son, who is now deceased. Story Season 3 "Brazil" After landing his mothership in the ruins of Boston, Waschak-cha'ab met with his son and the humans Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He made clear his intention to relocate the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment's suriving members to Brazil, where he thought they would be relatively safe from the Espheni. However, after a conversation with Tom, he later changed his mind, and for the first time in the history of the war allowed an indigenous population to fight on its own. Despite this, he expressed doubt about humanity's survival though Cochise showed faith, believing that humans are like none of the other species they have encountered. Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" 1 Month after he arrived, Waschak-cha'ab abandoned Earth, leaving only small scouting parties led by his son behind, with strict instructions not to engage the enemy for the time being. He redirected his force to the Alicante 8 star cluster, where the Volm warriors' brood-mates, hatchlings and families are currently hiding. "Space Oddity" When discussing alternative plans to destroy the Espheni Power Station, Cochise suggests that, instead of flying a Beamer to the Moon, they could contact his father and ask him to send his forces to destroy it. However, Cochise's choice of words ("if he answers") makes Tom suspicious and Cochise is eventually forced to reveal that he and his father parted on bad terms; while Cochise believed that humanity still had a fighting chance and that they should be given assistance, Waschak-cha'ab didn't and thought Earth was a lost cause. Cochise and his team are therefore all the Volm support the humans should expect to get. "Shoot the Moon" Cochise is seen trying to make contact with his father. Although Shaq believes it to be a waste of time, Waschak-cha'ab does answer but with a blurred transmission. As Cochise tries to make the connection better, he starts to plead with his father to answer, reverting from a formal address of 'Father' to 'Dad'. Eventually, the connection is restored and Cochise starts to tell him about the power core on the Moon. After defeating Scorch, Tom is chased by a Beamer squadron on his way back to Earth. Before the squadron can destroy him, they are suddenly hit by fire and Waschak-cha'ab contacts Tom, informing him that they will deal with the squadron. A stunned Tom realizes that Cochise was successful in convincing his father to return to help. Waschak-cha'ab's battleship destroys the Beamer squadron, allowing Lexi to complete her suicide run and destroy the power core and thus all Espheni technology on Earth. However, the shockwave from the explosion flings Tom's Beamer deep into space and he is unable to regain control of it as Waschak-cha'ab tries to reestablish contact with him. Cochise later informs the 2nd Mass that the greater Volm forces under his father have returned to help and that while they are looking for Tom, they are unlikely to find him. Season 5 "Pope Breaks Bad" As Cochise's lifespan is ending, Cochise requests that the greater Volm land, and Cochise seeks out the exchange of silence from his father, to experience each other's presence for a final time. Anne Mason speaks with Waschak about saving Cochise by having an organ transplant, and Waschak speaks to Cochise about the situation, as he thinks he is now corrupted by human ways and petty narcissism. Waschak later agrees to the operation, as it better serves the Volm battle plan if his son were to have a longer life-span. Anne requests to watch the operation but he tells her that she will be performing it, as there are no Volm surgeons (or even doctors) as Volm physiology normally does not require such a profession. The operation is a success, and Anne cuts through his exoskeleton, and removes the organ transplanting it to Cochise. Waschak immediately heals, however does not wake up, due to his heart stopping. Anne tries to revive him with a car battery, but fails to do so. Appearance Quotes *"You know my son, these humans will not survive. They are different." - Brazil *"Have you not adopted their custom of love? Is it not some love for these humans that is behind all this? We do not tamper with the fated order of life. If that were true, we would cease fighting all battles and simply allow ourselves to become extinct. Chichauk, you will not be corrupted by petty human narcissism!" - Waschak to his son Cochise (Pope Breaks Bad) Trivia *Waschak is the first character to be voiced by two seperate actors, John H. Mayer in "Brazil" and "Shoot the Moon", then Doug Jones in "Pope Breaks Bad". *Ironically his son Cochise initially shared Waschak's disbelief in humanity's ability to successfully resist the Espheni. By the time Waschak himself arrived however, he had changed his mind and defended their ability to Waschak. Cochise later defied Waschak's wishes to continue fighting what Waschak believed to be a losing battle. Waschak may have changed his mind somewhat about humanity after the destruction of the power core however as he stated that Cochise, who was dedicated to humanity's fight, was better suited to the greater Volm battle plan that he was. This indicates that he believed that the fight on Earth had become vital to their greater war with the Espheni and that humanity actually had a chance now. *Despite Waschak's disgust for Cochise's closeness to humanity and disbelief in humanity's survival, he has still agreed to aid Cochise in his endeavors at times if only grudgingly. He didn't stop Cochise from remaining behind to continue the fight and keeping some of his men with him though he wanted him to leave, he returned when Cochise called him for help with the attack on the Espheni power core despite Cochise showing an uncertainty if he'd answer let alone come and he agreed to the organ transplant, though his reason was that Cochise's survival was better suited to the Volm battle plan. Gallery Falling Skies So3Ep10.png 2120496488_o.png Waschak-cha'ab.jpg s05e04_152.jpg s05e04_160.jpg s05e04_355.jpg s05e04_449.jpg|"Vision" s05e04_451.jpg|"Vision" Sources Category:Volm Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters